Eternal Light
by Black.as.Gold
Summary: Defeated, Harry trys to find strength to defeat his enemy. Violence, and death


"You see, this is all you are. You are nothing but a boy, pitiful to my power, yet

you dare oppose me," Voldemort seethed, "here you are, on your face with all those you love watching you fail."

Harry looked up from the ground, agony ripping through every fiber of his being, Ron, Remus, Dumbledore, everyone looking at him with pain filled eyes from behind the wands of the Death Eaters. "They have no idea what pain truly is," Harry thought to himself.

Slowly standing to face his immortal enemy, Harry tilted his head and spat blood on Voldemort's foot, defiance blazing through his emerald eyes. Knowing that the Order could not help him, nor any of his friends, Harry, once again, reached for his wand to try and finish this duel. Looking up to the pitch black sky one last time he took a deep breath and sighed.

Voldemort was going down. There was no two ways about it. Raising his wand to a dueling position, Harry quickly muttered a curse to knock Voldemort out.

With a curse barreling down towards him, Voldemort simply smirked and stepped to the side, while casting the Cruciatus Curse. When Harry screamed in pain his smirk grew into a maniacal smile, worthy of a Dark Lord. Then quickly disarming Harry and catching his wand he snapped, crushing all hope instilled in the boy and his friends.

Harry glanced up from his position just to see his wand pieces fall to the ground.

Anguish filled him, how could he win now?

With the final action Voldemort just preformed, Ron's face paled dramatically.

Looking over to Dumbledore with tears in his eyes, all he could do now was watch his best friend of all time, die. He placed an arm around Hermione, who wasn't keeping it together very well. Remus, along with other Order members were still trying to pass through the Death Eaters but to no avail. This was it, there was no hope.

Harry looked to Voldemort who was now above him with his wand pointed directly at his heart. A wide smile of malice was covering his face, "You have no idea how long I have waited for this day," Voldemort whispered, "with your death, my rein will decimate all you held dear, along with all who dare oppose me."

Harry merely looked up, to exhausted and injured to do anything else. Pain clouded his vision; he put his head back on the ground.

"Avada Kedavra" Voldemort shouted for all to hear. With a green light barreling towards Harry's chest with alarming speed. Hermione collapsed in Ron's arms, Dumbledore's eyes filled with anguish, Remus cried out in pain, Ron felt his face fill with tears.

Harry watched the light connect with his chest and felt the most amazing feeling, almost as all the light in the world filled inside him, looking around he saw his parents. "MOM DAD!" Harry cried out. But they weren't coming any closer? They merely shook there heads with tears pouring down their faces. Harry looked on, confused.

"It is not your time," they whispered, "your job isn't finished yet."

With a flash of green light Voldemort thought he was going crazy now, whispers traveling all around him, never ending. "You thought you destroyed me, but I am immortal, like you I cannot die. I stand for all you do not. Fear me for I am your end, darkness will never rule, for good exists in all life, even you death eaters. Eternal light is what fills me I cannot be destroyed, prepare to meet your maker for I am death of darkness."

With a blinding light filling the air, a tortured scream filled the air, all members of the order looked in pain, the death of Harry Potter was not a good thing.

But when the light cleared Harry was standing, no Voldemort in sight, everyone looked on in awe. The Death Eater automatically knew this wasn't good for them so they turned to apparate but found they couldn't, chains appeared on there arms and they were chained in a line all together. The Order looked on with mystified expressions, not comprehending what just happened. They rushed up to Harry and all at once asked one word," What?"

"Ask me in the morning I'm beat."

Black As Gold

Disclaimer – I don't own any characters….

A/N – If you like this tell me and I'll either continue it or write something else


End file.
